


Boris-senpai!

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M, I regret this, M/M, POV Second Person, kind of a tsundere???, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You love Boris, but do you love him in *that* way?
Relationships: Boris Johnson/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Boris-senpai!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phrog from coi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phrog+from+coi).



You loved to watch Boris on TV. Boris was beautiful. He had luscious golden locks, and beautiful pale skin. You always anticipated his speeches on TV, so that you could see his beautiful face. You watched clips of him on YouTube, and saw images of him on Google. You wanted to spend every waking moment of your life looking at Boris. You were sure you would never meet him in real life. but it was okay. As long as you got to see his face, you would always be happy. Needless to say, you were quite the Boris fan. So when you found out he would be visiting your town, you were more than excited. You were ecstatic. You had to get everything ready for the day you would meet the politician, the love of your life. 

The day had arrived, and you went out. It was a nice spring day, cloudy but not cold. You hoped that main character privilege would help you get closer to your idol today. After waiting through his speech, studying his beautiful, beautiful face, you decided to go up to him, wishing the best of luck for yourself.

"H-hey, Boris," you stammered. "C-can I have your autograph?" It was a stupid question, especially since you didn't have any paper on you. You couldn't look him in the eyes, instead staring at his lovely, beautiful tie. That tie. It was blue and made with smooth looking fabric. You wanted to grab it. Your hands started moving. Before you knew how to react, you had grabbed Boris's tie. Boris laughed.

"Is that what you want?" he asked. He grabbed your shirt, and pinned you down. This was what you always wanted, so why did it feel so wrong? Maybe your fantasies should have stayed just that, fantasies. You were so embarrassed. Soon this would get out, and you would be in trouble, and your idol would be in trouble. Boris kissed you, and you blushed. It felt good, but wrong all at the same time.

With that, Boris pulled out his 18 inch cock. You almost fainted at the sight of that monstrous thing. 

"W-wait! I'm not ready! It's not like I liked you like that or anything!" you said in such a tsundere-esque fashion. In reality, you were just humiliated, absolutely embarrassed. 

"I don't like you that way, Boris senpai!!!" you yelled as you ran away. you would regret not taking the offer sooner or later. Boris just looked dissappointed. You gave one last prayer you wouldn't be on the news as you sped away, red as a cherry tomato.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
